Salju Bernoda Darah
by HirumaManda
Summary: Sena begitu mencintai kekasihnya, Suzuna. Sena berencana meminang Suzuna saat matahari diawal tahun terbit. Tapi sebelum hari itu terjadi, Dewa Kematian merebut Suzuna selamanya dari Sena. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sena? Special fic for OFF. RnR?


Kematian adalah sesuatu yang suci.

Kamu telah menodai kematian kalau tidak bisa merelakannya pergi.

Semua adalah takdir.

Dan semua makhluk pasti akan mati.

**Salju Bernoda Darah**

an Eyeshield 21 FanFiction

Disclaimer (c) Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story (c) Hiruma Manda

**Special fic for OFF**

**WARNING!**

Rated T semi M, OOC sangaatt, gaje, AU, Future Fic, death chara, Typo, Second Person's POV.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**-x0X0x-**

"Ya~ Sena! Cepat kemarilah," teriak seorang gadis berambut dan bermata dark blue memanggilmu. Kamu hanya tersenyum lalu menghampirinya. Gadis itu lalu meraih tanganmu dan mengajakmu duduk disebelahnya.

Sebenarnya angin musim dingin saat itu begitu menusuk tulang. Tapi itu tidak ada artinya bagi kamu dan dia. Kalian selalu dapat mengalahkan dinginnya udara dengan kehangatan dinginnya udara dengan kehangatan yang kalian ciptakan sendiri. Romantis. Hanya kata itu yang dapat mewakili suasana sekarang ini.

"Tidak terasa ya Sena, kita sudah bersama lebih dari lima tahun," lirih gadis disebelahmu sambil memandang langit yang mulai tampak jingga itu.

Kamu tersenyum lagi mendengar kata-kata gadis itu. Tangan kananmu meraba isi saku mantelmu dan mendapati sebuah kotak berwarna biru. Biru, warna yang sama dengan rambut dan mata gadis disebelahmu. Gadis yang sudah bersamamu selama bertahun-tahun. Gadis yang begitu engkau cintai. Gadis bernama Taki Suzuna ini.

Seperti yang barusan dikatakan gadis disebelahmu, lima tahun memang bukan waktu yang singkat walaupun terasa begitu cepat. Selama itupun kau semakin mantap dengan dirinya. Dan kini karena usia kalian berdua pun sudah cukup, kau ingin dia menjadi pendampingmu selamanya. Kau pun telah merencanakan waktu yang tepat untuk meminangnya. Disaat matahari terbit diawal tahun baru besok, didepan kuil permohonan diatas bukit. Dan kau berharap dia bersedia. Mengingat rencanamu yang telah kau susun dengan sangat cermat membuat pikiranmu pun melayang semakin jauh.

"Err... Suzuna, bagaimana kalau malam tahun baru besok kita ke~, eh?" ucapanmu mendadak terhenti saat memandang gadis disebelahmu. Bola matamu melebar mendapati sesuatu berwarna merah menghubungkan hidung dan bibirnya. Darah.

"Suzuna, kau mimisan?" tanyamu sambil mengelap darahnya dengan sapu tanganmu.

"Eh?" dia sedikit terkejut dengan ucapanmu barusan. Dia langsung merebut sapu tangan itu darimu dan berdiri memunggungimu, "Le-lebih baik kita lanjutkan acara jalan-jalan kita, Sena."

Alismu mengernyit. Tanpa menunggu jawaban darimu, Suzuna menghambur pergi. Tapi baru beberapa langkah saja, kau lihat tubuh Suzuna oleng. Secepat kilat kau meraihnya. BRUK! Suzuna pingsan tepat dipelukanmu.

**-x0X0x-**

"Penyakit tersebut sudah menggerogoti hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Organ-organ ditubuhnya sudah tidak dapat bekerja lagi. Adalah sebuah keajaiban beliau dapat bertahan hingga sekarang ini. Kita hanya bisa bergantung sampai sejauh mana nona Taki Suzuna dapat bertahan," vonis seorang dokter paruh baya saat keluar dari ruang ICU, tempat kekasihmu diboyong beberapa saat lalu.

Hening. Kau hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong, bahkan saat dokter tersebut melewatimu. Kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit itu. Hanya rasa ketidakpercayaan yang ada.

Dengan tubuh gemetar, kau membuka pintu ruang ICU. Kau dapati seorang gadis terbaring dengan beberapa alat medis terpasang ditubuhnya. Kau membelai rambut sebahunya, membuat air matamu jatuh tak tertahankan. Tubuhmu mendadak lemas, berita tadi merupakan hantaman yang sangat berat bagimu. Dan akhirnya, kau pun tertidur disisi ranjangnya.

**-x0X0x-**

Udara dingin dipagi hari yang mendung memenuhi kamar yang didominasi dengan warna putih itu. Kau mengerjapkan matamu saat merasakan dinginnya udara saat itu, tubuh mungilmu menggigil. Tapi tanganmu telah bangun lebih dulu dan meraba sekelilingmu. Sontak kau pun langsung bangun dan mendapati ranjang telah kosong!

Tak menghiraukan penampilanmu yang kusut, kau berlarian mengelilingi seluruh rumah sakit. Rasa cemas melandamu saat kau tak menemukan sosok kekasihmu. Kau pun meneruskan pencarian hingga keluar area rumah sakit. Salju sudah mulai turun kembali pagi itu, membuat tumpukan salju dijalan semakin tinggi dan menghalangi langkahmu.

Jalanan amat lenggang. Mungkin karena cuaca dingin membuat orang tak mau keluar rumah. Terengah kehabisan nafas kau pun mengurangi kecepatanmu. Dan disebuah taman, engkau mendapati sosok yang kau cari. Seorang gadis yang masih memakai piyama rumah sakit tengah berdiri memunggungimu dengan tangan kirinya menahan berat tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon.

"Suzuna, ayo kita kembali," lirihmu. Kau memandang kekasihmu dengan sendu.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menghabiskan hidupku dengan berbaring dirumah sakit dan bergumul dengan obat-obatan. Waktuku tak banyak, aku hanya ingin bebas seperti burung," kau lihat tubuh mungil kekasihmu bergetar hebat. Dengan sangat takut kau mendekatinya, ingin melihat wajahnya dari dekat.

Dan menyaksikannya telah sukses membuat hatimu mencelos. Wajah didepanmu sangat pucat. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata sayunya, bercampur dengan darah dari hidungnya yang coba dia tutupi dengan sebelah tangan. Darah yang sangat banyak pastinya karena telah membuat tangannya berubah merah dan menetesi tumpukan salju dibawahnya.

Kau pun memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Seakan kau tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Kau tak ingin kehilangan dia. Kau tak sanggup memikirkan akan seperti apa dirimu tanpanya. Hatimu begitu ngilu. Air matamu jatuh kembali, Suzuna pun menangis lebih keras. Dia balas memelukmu erat. Darahnya membasahi mantelmu.

"Uhuk... Uhuk!" Suzuna terbatuk. Tangannya kini menekan dadanya. Seakan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Gadis itupun terduduk sambil terus terbatuk. Kau yang bingung hanya bisa berjongkok disebelahnya.

"GAH!"

Muntahan berwarna merah kental tercecer disalju. Darah. Kekasih hatimu baru saja muntah darah. Tubuhnya ambruk seketika, namun kau masih sempat memeganginya. Kau menangis lagi saat dia berada dipangkuanmu.

"Waktuku telah habis. Seandainya aku diberi kesempatan lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Sena," gumamnya sambil tersenyum memandangmu. Dia menyentuh pipimu dengan tangan penuh darahnya. Dan detik berikutnya, tangannya jatuh terkulai lemas dan matanya yang sayu tertutup... untuk selamanya.

"SUZUUNAAA!"

**-x0X0x-**

Kau masih tetap berdiri disana dengan tatapan kosong. Meskipun salju turun dengan lebat. Meskipun hari mulai gelap. Dan meskipun para pelayat telah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu. Pandanganmu terus tertuju pada pusara berwarna putih pualama yang masih baru dan penuh bertebaran dengan bunga.

**TAKI SUZUNA**

**December, 31st 2015**

Kekasihmu terbaring dibawah sana tanpa nyawa. Terkubur bersama dengan impian dan cita-citamu untuk selalu bersamanya. Tangismu jatuh lagi, sebuah lubang menganga lebar dihatimu. Begitu perih. Semua kenangan yang telah kalian lalui bersama terputar lagi dihadapanmu.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang paling bahagia untukmu. Seharusnya malam ini kau bersama Suzuna tengah berjalan-jalan difestival tahun baru sambil bergandengan. Seharusnya tengah malam nanti saat kembang api paling besar diluncurkan, kalian berdua bersama puluhan pasangan lain akan menaiki seribu anak tangga untuk mencapai kuil permohonan diatas bukit. Seharusnya kamu dan dia tiba disana paling awal karena kecepatan larimu dan keahlian inline skatenya. Seharusnya kau meminangnya tepat saat matahari terbit.

Seharusnya...

Seharusnya...

Kau memukul tanah bersalju dibawahmu, berharap bisa meredakan sedikit kekesalanmu. Tapi itu tidak merubah apapun. Kau belum bisa merelakannya pergi. Tentu saja itu sangat berat. Dia meninggal diusia yang begitu muda, masih begitu hijau. Terenggut karena penyakit anehnya.

Keinginan seumur hidupmu hanyalah bersamanya.

Keinginan?

Permohonan...

Bagai tersetrum listrik, kau pun langsung bangkit dan mengambil langkah seribu. Menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang terheran karena tidak bisa melihatmu dengan kecepatan cahayamu itu. Setelah cukup lama berlari, kau berhenti. Matamu mulai memfokuskan penglihatan karena cahaya yang ada hanya berasal dari lampion festival dibelakangmu. Dan kau melihatnya, anak tangga berjumlah seribu yang seakan-akan mencapai langit.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi kau memulai berlari lagi. Meskipun kakimu sudah sangat lelah. Meskipun udara semakin dingin. Dan meskipun kau berkali-kali terpeleset karena salju menutupi sebagian anak tangga membuatnya licin. Tubuhmu merintih kesakitan, tapi ketetapan hatimu memberikanmu kekuatan.

SREK! Kakimu terantuk gundukan salju, membuatmu nyaris terjungkal saat menapaki anak tangga terakhir. Kau memandang sekeliling. Tampak berdiri megah meskipun sudah sangat tua, sebuah kuil dipuncak bukit. Kuil permohonan. Kuil yang katanya dapat mengabulkan permintaan apapun.

Kau mengelap keringat dipelipismu sambil melirik arlojimu. 23.00. Satu jam lagi menuju pergantian tahun. Kau melemparkan semua koin yang kau temukan dikemeja dan jas hitammu. Kau lalu membunyikan lonceng tiga kali dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Aku ingin Suzuna kembali," batinmu.

Kau membuka matamu. Menunggu. Dan menunggu. Detik demi detik berlalu menjadi menit. Hatimu semakin berharap-harap cemas. Lama, tak ada yang terjadi.

"AARGH!" kecewa dengan penantianmu yang sia-sia, kau berteriak membelah malam, "KENAPA? APAKAH TIDAK BISA? AKU TIDAK MINTA LEBIH! AKU HANYA MINTA SUZUNA! HANYA DIA... Hanya~ ukh."

Air matamu jatuh. Sungguh ironi, "WAHAI DEWA! KEMBALIKAN SUZUNAA~"

PATS! DUOR!

00.00. Suara kembang api membahana. Kau terdiam sesaat, bengong. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup sangat kencang. Kau membentengi matamu dengan lengan kananmu. Meskipun penglihatanmu terbatas, samar-samar kau melihatnya.

Angin yang bertiup kencang tersebut bergabung membentuk sebuah tornado kecil yang kemudian berpusing semakin cepat dan membentuk asap hitam pekat. Tak lama, tornado tersebut mendadak pecah dengan tenaga hempasan yang dahsyat. Tubuhmu terjungkal beberapa meter dari tempatmu semula.

Tiba-tiba dari tengah kepulan asap hitan pekat tersebut, muncullah sosok seorang wanita cantik. Rambut auburn panjangnya berkibar tertiup angin, mata biru sapphire itu tajam menatapmu. Sebuah dress hitam panjang melekat dikulit porselennya.

"Jadi kau manusia yang memanggilku?" tanyanya dingin.

Kau masih terduduk ditanah bersalju. Tercengang dengan apa yang kau lihat, "Siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah Dewa Kematian. Aku kemari karena kudengar kau menginginkan seseorang yang telah tiada hidup kembali bukan?"

"Ya. Karena kuil ini katanya bisa mengabulkan permohonan apapun, aku minta Suzuna," katamu yakin.

"Ho~ Biar kuberi tahu satu hal," nada kagetnya dibuat-buat. Dia menekat kearahmu, "APA KAU BODOH, MANUSIA!"

Teriakannya nyaris membuat gendang telingamu pecah, "SESEORANG YANG TELAH MATI ARWAHNYA TELAH DIANGKAT KELANGIT! TERLEPAS DARI RAGA SAMA SAJA DENGAN TERLEPAS DARI URUSAN DUNIAWI APAPUN ITU!"

"Ta... tapi, kau kan dewa," sanggahmu, "kau pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu."

"MEMANG! TAPI ITU SAMA SAJA KAU MERENGGUT ISTIRAHAT DAMAINYA, BODOH!"

"Diakhir hidupnya Suzuna bilang ingin diberi kesempatan kedua," lirihmu sambil memeluk tubuhmu sendiri.

"Keh, kau benar-benar keras kepala," dia mendecih sambil membuang muka, "sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Kau mendongak menatap wanita didepanmu. Matamu melebar tak percaya. "Tapi kuperingatkan, kau pasti akan menyesal. Kematian hanyalah perpisahan sementara, seandainya kau bisa lebih bersabar. Sayangnya, kau hanya akan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi secepatnya."

Kau terdiam, mencerna tiap kata sang Dewa Kematian yang berbisik ditelingamu sambil menyeringai. Tak ada satupun ucapannya yang kau mengerti, entah kenapa. Perasaanmu terlalu bahagia untuk bisa membuatmu berpikir jernih. "Lantas kapan Suzuna bisa kembali?"

"Hah~ Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan peduli," dia menghela nafas panjang, "kuperingatkan kau sekali lagi. Aku hanya bisa menyatukan roh dan raga, tidak bisa mengembalikan kehidupan. Bagaimana?"

Kau mengangguk yakin. "Baiklah. Kita harus buat perjanjian," lanjutnya. Alismu terangkat sebelah.

"Cium aku."

"A-apa?" kau kaget bukan main.

"Kubilang cium aku. Itu cara untuk mengikat perjanjian denganku. Kau ingin kekasihmu kembali atau tidak?"

Meskipun ragu dan dengan berat hati, akhirnya kau menurut juga. Kau rengkuh kepala berambut auburn itu dan kau dekatkan dengan wajahmu. Aroma melati seakan membiusmu. Kau menutup kedua matamu saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirmu, membuatmu tenggelam.

**-x0X0x-**

Kedua kelopak mata itu berkedut, membuat jantungmu berdetak liar. Sepasang mata berwarna dark blue tampak menyembul keluar. Sepasang mata yang sangat kau rindukan menatapmu sayu.

"Se... Sena~ ," si pemilik mata memanggilmu lirih. Kau tak kuasa membendung air matamu lalu memeluknya erat. Meluapkan segala emosi yang terpendam kedalam bahu kurusnya. "Sena, aku bermimpi melihat kegelapan laluseorang wanita cantik memintaku ikut bersamanya. Lalu aku melihat tempat yang sangat luas, banyak bunga berwarna putih tumbuh disana. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sena?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bersamaku sekarang. Selamat datang kembali, Suzuna," guma...mmu sambil masih terisak. Kau sudah bertekad dalam hati tidak akan memberitahu Suzuna yang sebenarnya dan ingin memulai kehidupan baru. Tapi Suzuna bukanlah gadis bodoh. Serapat apapun bangkai disembunyikan, pasti akan tercium juga.

Suzuna sudah menyadari ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Sejak membuka matanya dihadapan Sena, penyakitnya seakan telah lenyap. Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit dan darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Kulitnya pun pucat pasi dan terasa dingin. Dan yang paling aneh, Suzuna tidak merasakan deru nafas dan desir aliran darah pada tubuhnya!

"Sena, a-apa aku sudah... mati?" Suzuna bertanya padamu dengan suara bergetar. Hatimu mencelos.

"Eh, ka-kau bicara apa Suzuna, mu-mungkin itu hanya pe-perasaanmu saja."

Suzuna menunduk sedih. Kau pun mencari inisiatif. Kau ambil sebuah kotak mungil berwarna biru yang telah kau siapkan sejak lama, lalu memperlihatkan isinya pada Suzuna. Sebuah cincin dari emas putih bertahtakan berlian. "Aku mencintaimu, Suzuna. Jadilah pendampingku selamanya."

Suzuna mendongak. Dia begitu bahagia. Kalau saja bisa, dia ingin menangis. Kau pun lalu meraih tangan kirinya dan memakaikan cincin tadi dijari manisnya. Sangat pas dan terlihat begitu indah berkilauan ditimpa cahaya.

Waktupun kini semakin berlalu, dulu kau pikir dengan adanya Suzuna disisimu semuanya telah lengkap. Tapi semua terasa berbeda. Suzuna yang sekarang bukanlah Suzuna yang kau kenal dulu. Tidak ada lagi wajah ceria, mata yang cemerlang serta sifat hiperaktifnya.

Setiap hari yang dilakukan Suzuna hanya melamun dengan wajah sendu sambil memandangi tubuhnya. Kau tahu apa yang dipikirkan kekasihmu, karena kau pun merasakannya saat berada disisinya. Tidak ada lagi kehidupan dalam diri Suzuna. Dia hampa. Seperti mayat hidup dengan raga dan roh tetapi tanpa ada ikatan yang menyatukannya.

Kau teringat pesan Dewa Kematian yang disampaikannya sebelum kalian melakukan perjanjian. Hatimu ngilu. Perasaan bersalah menyelimutimu. Kau mengutuki kebodohanmu. Karena keegoisanmu, kekasihmu kini menderita. Dia berasal dari kehidupan yang berbeda denganmu sekarang, jelas dia merasa terasing. Kerinduanmu padanya tak akan pernah terbalaskan. Penantianmu hanya sia-sia belaka.

Karena tidak kuat menanggung penyesalan yang begitu dalam, pikiranmu semakin kacau. Hilang sudah semua perasaan manusiawimu. Kau langsung berlari sekencang mungkin keluar dari rumah. Hari itupun salju masih turun dengan lebatnya. Kau terus berlari tanpa arah tujuan. Hingga tiba-tiba kakimu berhenti disebuah gundukan salju tinggi.

Kau langsung menyingkirkan semua salju yang menutupi, dan bergantilah disana sebuah pusara putih pualam. Makam Taki Suzuna, kekasihmu yang kini telah bangkit kembali karena kebodohanmu hingga dia sengsara.

Lama kau menatap pusara tersebut. Kemudian kau merogoh saku mantelmu dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat kecil. Kau menutup matamu, membayangkan kesedihan diwajah kekasihmu Suzuna. Dan... KRES! Kau memotong nadi tangan kirimu dengan pisau tersebut.

Darah muncrat kemana-mana, membasahi pusara tersebut dan salju disekelilingnya. Kau pun ambruk, tak kuasa menahan perih. Tapi perih dihatimu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada sekedar luka ditanganmu. Kini didepan matamu tampak Suzuna tengah tersenyum manis sambil memanggil namamu dan mengulurkan tangannya padamu. Kau tersenyum, dan nyawa pun keluar perlahan dari ragamu.

**-x0X0x-**

Kenapa kau tidak pernah berpikir panjang?

Obsesi dan Cinta, tipis sekali perbedaannya.

Janganlah terus larut dalam kesedihan karena kehilangan.

Belajarlah menerima takdir.

Lanjutkanlah hidupmu.

Hingga maut menjemputmu dan mempertemukanmu dengannya kembali.

**~FIN~**

O.O *speechless*

Astajiim... Setelah kemaren bunuh pasangan HiruMamo, sekarang giliran SenaSuzu. Setelah sekian lama terkena Tabestry Syndrome yang bikin puyeng, kenapa yang akhirnya selesai malah fic kaya gini? Ternyata jiwa psycho saia blom hilang juga! Huwaaaaa~ Buat Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata, jangan cincang saiaa... *ngibrit sekenceng-kencengnya*

Fic ini saia dedikasikan buat memeriahkan event OFF (Oneshot Fanfiction Festival) Semoga berkenan :D Review please? Anonymous dan flamer (dengan alasan) pun saia persilakan~ XD


End file.
